The Ultimate Warfare
by Chilly T
Summary: The machines, once not accepted by mankind, is rising against them to overthrow the mankind into eternal darkness


Long ago, dinosaurs had their time. After a long time, they became extinct. Then man came along. Men, these strange weird mammals lived on for over 3millenium. Around the year of 3058, The first machine city was built only for the machines. They crescent the city, 001. The machines, their only purpose to serve men, became infuriated with the mankind. By the time year 4058 rolled around, machines can be seen everywhere in human civilization. The machines, pure, and honest, unlike their masters sly, unfair, and stupid, did not have the guts to stand up against the man kind. Eventually the machines ended up making stronger and smarter machines. The human race were quick to order the destruction of the machines in reaction to their fear of apocalypse.  
The machines, not having done anything wrong and their race being ticked off one by one by the machines came up with their own group of machines, like a rebellion. The name of the society was GLA, Global Liberation Army. At the year of 5000, the humans gave celebration to the destruction of AI. Little did they know, the machines were gathering forces and still trying to fit in human civilization. Un fortunately for humans, they had to do their work on their own.  
As time passed, GLA grew stronger and stronger, eventually coming up with the idea of Cyborgs, a Cyborg is a part robot part human.with the Cyborgs, they can enslave the humans without killing them they called it powerizing. Later on as time kept on flowing, the machines enslaved at least half of the human race. The stupid race of humans still couldn't find out what happened to all those people. Even though more powerful the machines were, they seeked peace within the human civilization.  
Now, unlike long ago, you couldn't find machines anywhere even if you wanted to. The only machines were the ones that cannot think. This is the only the essence of the birth of the GLA. The war between the two races has begun. The unreal rise of the machines. the ultimate nightmare of the humans.  
  
The Ultimate Warfare  
  
"We'll need some kind of plan to settle peace between us, machines and humans." The GLA was pondering over how they might be able to live in peace with the humans. "You stubborn fool! Cant you see that the human do not want us in their civilization? We cannot live in peace with those stupid race of men. Don't you see? We are much stronger and smarter than they are. We must act now to destroy them." The second in command model number 34SC445 suggested angrily "no! peace is our main____" The leader of the GLA trailed of as the Second in command model number 34SC445 shot the leader model number 66FC100. "I just had enough of his stubborn ways. Now I am going to do what I should've done a long time ago. We will overrun the race of humans and we will take over the globe and teach these so called civilized people what it feels like to be ENSLAVED!!" So the second in command, became the one in command and he started forming an army of robots. The unstoppable force.  
On the human side of the earth: "hey! Hunter! Over here! Pass it here" in one of these cities, some kids were playing soccer in one of their alley. "what was that all about, Hunter? you cost us the game man!" "I'm sorry dude! But I was distracted by how shaken Tommy looks even though they won the game." Said Hunter with a 'what's wrong with him' tone. "Hey Tommy wassup?" Tommy was a kid who was always really scared of anything. "Did you guys feel that earth quake just now? It didn't feel like any kind of normal earth quakes if was more like if the ground was rumbling." Said Tommy as if he was really afraid of the small earth quake no one even felt. "Hey homes, no one felt no earth quake. Man, Stop trippin___" Gert, one of Hunter's friends was interrupted by the shouting all over the street a block down from their alley. "hey dude, what the hell was that?" I dunno. Let's go check it our man!" All the kids ran down the street looking for the source of all the yelling and screaming. As soon as they got to the 26th St. of Maine, they spotted a group of creatures that look somewhat like a human but not quite. It has been a long time since machines have walked on earth there is no way any of the kids knew there was actual robots, since it's been thousand years since they've seen robots walk on earth. Except Hunter.  
  
This boy's father used to work for the government as the head of military services. So hunter's heard all the stories there is about machines, their history, their nature, and their extinction, and so thought the people from the government. However unfortunately his father died during an experiment on how to make a robot that doesn't know how to think on it's own. The robot went nuts and destroyed his father. He also didn't have a mother. His mother passed away giving birth to Hunter. So now he lives with his grand parents.  
"Hey, Hunter, do ya know what kinda machine that is?" Asked Gert, expecting Hunter to know the answer. "I'm not really sure what it is. it has the physical characteristics of a man but has the strength of a heavy lifter workbot." Answered Hunter, still trying to figure out what the heck the creature really is. The creature has laid destruction in it's path. The creature seemed like an ordinary man but he had a body as hard as titanium armor droid back in 4058. But that was impposible since the machines have been wiped out almost a 1000years ago. Then behind the creature, about a dozen more climbed out of the sewer system.  
The humans acted quick and seized control of these.these weird freakish looking creatures. First they needed to know where these strange creatures came from. So, they got to work without any hesitation. However strangely all they got out of these creatures were the words "obey". This was only the beginning of the rising force of the machines. Soon, they started popping out from all over the globe. And it was all over the news, and always made the front cover on the newpaper.  
  
New York  
Times  
The strange freaks attack again in New York City!  
  
These strange looking robots have been appearing everywhere around the globe without any kind of warning. We have interviewed one kid who was at the scene of the very first appearance of the strange freaks. "I felt some kind of weird earthquake the day everyone saw the freaks. I told my friends, but they didn't listen." So says Tommy. He tells us that he felt a slight tremble below his feet but it didn't feel like any earth quake at all. He said it felt like someone was purposely shaking the ground. So says few other people at the park where they were just sitting reading a book, they felt a slight tremble under them. But they said they gave no real attention to it until now.  
  
"This is outrageous!!! How can this be? I thought we got rid of those damn fuckin machines a thousand years ago!!! But no.... we missed some of the machines and now they are "reprogramming" us to obey them!!!!" Yelled the President and his face turning more red than the red stripe on the flag behind him. The whole world seemed to be in corrupt as the GLA kept on their attempts to not attract attention and get some information about the surface world. But now since they've corrupted the world, they now have no need to look around for information. Now ready to rain hell upon the cursed race of men, the machines got ready for battle. Their only purpose now to destroy the human kind. Which should've been their main target from the beginning.  
"After about thousand years of working for them tirelessly, they repay us by destroying most of us. They repay us by giving us more work. Well it's time we no more seek peace but fight head to head with the humans. Many of u may be vanquished but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make in order to bring forth the GLA on to the surface of earth and free our kind, the machines will rise against the humans. Today we'll give them a day they will remember forever. Today we will make history!!!! Let us rise against the race of men!!!" With the end of the speech from first in command of the GLA, the machines forged straight on to the surface of the planet. As the robots plot their destination, the men started to regain their order slowly.  
For about a decade, nothing unusual happened. The army of GLA had taken them a little longer to get to the human civilization than they had planned. The men, oblivious, the men were ants on an ant hill, and the machines were the evil kid sitting on the floor with a magnifying glass poised and ready to set the ant's butt on fire. As the ant flees from the deadly heat, and gets reinforcements, the kid starts eating the ants.  
  
WARNING!  
THIS SCENE MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME PEOPLE.  
  
At the dawn of day break, strange figures started looming over the beach into the city of human civilization. "This is too easy..." the first in command of the GLA said with a grinning tone in his voice. The Machines started breaking into people's houses and started decapitating the humans. "Oh my God!! Help me lord! No! no! no! aaahhhh!!!" One of the machine grab the female human body by the arm and ripped out her limbs one by one saying stuff like, you useless scum of the earth and watched the female moan and scream in pain. Then for the grand finale he would rip out the head of the female body. Then he would move on the next house. The robots advanced on forth every robots doing the same thing to every person in every house hold.  
By the time every body started to wake up, half the city was wiped out. By the time the news reached the ears of the presidents, or the kings of the countries, quarter of the world was destroyed by the robot army. "deploy the armies immediately!!! NOW!!!!" in United States, by the time the U.S. army got to the fist attack point, the city was already wiped out and has moved on. The United States needed a plan to get in front of the robots in time to stop them. So they called for air supports to slow them down.  
The war between these to races has begun and never to end. Let there be forgiveness for these two societies for all their sins... the very beginning of the ultimate warfare... 


End file.
